


Lust Match (Victor and Remy)

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But it's really not bad and only in chapter 2, Chronic Illness, Cold as ice!Remy, Difficult Decisions, Difficult Pregnancy, Discussion of Abortion, Erik Has Feelings, Hank does his best, I warn you in the beginning it's not happy, Kinda graphic depiction of sickness, Logan and Victor are good brothers, M/M, Mates, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Poor Remy, Protective Erik, References to Abortion, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, Victor has occasional feelings, Victor has sorta been tamed a little..., X Mansion, You Have Been Warned, but normally he's a savage, children aren't huge fans of Erik, he's a scientist not a doctor, he's on whatever side Remy's on., mpreg meme, tw vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of scenes in response to questions from an mpreg meme. There is a huge lack of X-Men Mpreg so...here we are. Hopefully this will be a series. There will be other couples referenced or just plain in the story and I want to do this for them too. Timelines merged here because I can :P. It's after first class. The Beach Scene in Cuba did happen but Erik and Raven didn't leave...how could they after Charles was injured?  Warning you now, this is really not your typical happy mpreg. victor and Remy aren't suited to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How did the couple react when the mother finds out that he is pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> Choose two characters who would like to be a couple. Remy Lebeau and Victor Creed What franchise are they from? X-Men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hank is trying his best here but he's not even really a doctor. Not in that sense. He has a phd? He's a giant blue furry scientist with a stethoscope. There's really only so much he can do.

How did the couple react when the mother finds out that he is pregnant?

"I don't want it."

"...Excuse me?"

"Ah said Ah don't want it."

Hank peered down at Remy nervously. He'd known Remy probably wasn't the type to be excited about such things and really who could blame him in a situation like this one?! It was a whole lot to take in. In fact, Hank wouldn't have been offended if Remy'd just straight up refused to believe him. But that sudden and complete rejection...that he hadn't been prepared for. Hank was pretty new to this too after all. "Remy...you understand what I'm telling you right?"

"Yes. Now do YOU understand what AH'M tellin' ya? I. Don't. Want. It." Remy dropped the accent that Hank had long since suspected to be over exaggerated in his seriousness, hard eyes never leaving Hank's.

Hank looked to Victor helplessly and was unsurprised to get nothing from him. Victor seemed even more lost than he usually did when conversations took a turn for the serious. This time Hank didn't blame him or scoff. For once, Victor Creed was actually having the appropriate reaction to something. 

Hank was on his own then, it would seem. "You're pregnant. You're having a baby. A child...YOUR child." Remy hadn't used any of those words even once since he had found out 10 minutes ago. Hank wouldn't dare claim to even remotely understand Remy LeBeau's motives but he just kept thinking the gravity of this hadn't sunk in yet for Remy. 

This was proven to be wishful thinking by the scathing glare that earned him. The look in Remy's eyes informed Hank that he was lucky Remy was too weak to hit him or too preoccupied to bother with trying. Everyone had seen the results of that look on Victor. Ouch. Hank cursed his bedside manner only because of the seriousness of the situation. He should have remembered just how little Remy appreciated being treated with kid gloves. A true southern man, his dignity and his pride were as necessary as air to Remy's well being. 

"Yes, Ah know what pregnant means unschooled as Ah am. And Ah'm tellin' ya that Ah don't want none of this." ...Yeah. Hank was going to pay for that remark.

"Yes, you've made that abundantly clear but...I think if you really think about it-"

"Look, Hank, I made a mistake. I need you to fix it.", His fluctuating accent left no question about the truth behind his words. On someone like Remy Hank found that usually endearing quality highly disturbing. 

If Hank didn't know better he could've sworn he heard Victor whimper. Whether he had or hadn't Victor had been strangely silent the entire time he'd been sitting there and even more strangely...he hadn't moved. That was even more disturbing than a genuine Remy. Maybe Hank wasn't alone after all. "Victor-"

"Ah took you for a doctor Hank. Patient's always right. Now how soon can ya get rid of it?"

"It's "The customer's always right..."

"Well there ya go! Now, how soon can ya get rid of it?!" Remy's eyes were going frantic. Not good, not good. Hank was trying his best but he was essentially a scientist in a doctor costume...one didn't need particularly advanced social skills to operate microscopes. 

"Victor, what do you have to say about all this?" Remy hadn't even spared him a glance throughout the whole conversation that very much concerned Victor too despite Victor's near constant attempts to get Remy's attention. As Hank watched Victor stroke Remy's forearm with such exaggerated care it looked like it pained him, Hank couldn't help but honestly feel sorry for the feral man. What a twist. 

Hank regretted pointing the poor mountain lion out a second too late. Remy had already whipped around to face him. "STOP THAT!" Those two had always been too different for Hank to fathom. They'd never spoken to each other like a couple should in the best of times and their fights could make a sailor blush and scare Banshee all at once but Remy's tone just then...it was like pure ice stabbed through the heart. Hank hadn't even known charming, handsome Remy could be capable of something so ugly and cold. Victor, however, was by the way he instantly obeyed and drew back. Victor's knowing still couldn't lessen the hurt that flashed across his face so suddenly he couldn't hide it. Hank hadn't known the brash, bullish Victor could be capable of something so raw and pure. Hank hated himself just a little because the scientist inside him was practically singing. Who else got to see these two like this? He was discovering so much about two of the most closed off, secretive and aggressively private residents of X Academy.

Remy's eyes and posture softened a bit at that hurt. "...Sorry. Don't do that. Don't YOU of all people do that to me Vic. Ah'm not made of fuckin' glass."

Hank had never heard Remy apologize to anyone and actually mean it in the whole year he'd been at X Academy. He'd never seen Victor so easily obey someone either and was incredibly tempted to just observe them and see what else he could discover. Sadly, however, he remembered the stethoscope around his neck and forced himself back into the ill fitting role of doctor.

The ice that had filled Remy cracked just enough for Hank to catch what looked like a trembling lip before his features set and his eyes were once again steel. "Tell him Victor. Tell him how this was a mistake. You want it gone too." This was clearly a command and not a question or even a suggestion. 

"..."

"No..Vic no..." Remy grabbed his hand, touching him for the first time in this emotionally draining conversation...Hank didn't know how either of them was doing this...he was in dire need of a hug and none of this even affected him. 

"Look, Rem..."

"No! You aren't doing this to me Vic...no! Non non non!" Somehow the steel in Remy's eyes was cracking and leaving him in the state Hank had imagined when telling someone like Remy- a man,specifically a man with a past so dark even Logan told everyone to leave it alone, they didn't want to know- something so life altering. Every bit of Remy's resolve seemed to be failing him and he put his arms around himself as if to try to keep anymore of himself from breaking off...and more literally to stop the shaking. The look on Remy's face mirrored that on Victor's when he had skidded into the laboratory only 20 or so minutes ago--wild, a panic that went beyond Hank's comprehension, deeper, more savage than anything he had experienced in his life. He'd seen that same look on Logan's face during the nightmares that left his sheets and pillows in frayed ribbons. It was the same look that was on Scott Summer's face the day he met him, a scrawny, dirty teenager shaking with eyes clenched so tightly shut he'd hurt himself. The look on Erik's face that day in Cuba as he realized just what he had done to his best friend in this world.

No, Hank didn't understand it and thank goodness for that. Life hadn't been that rough with him yet. He didn't understand what was going through Remy's mind but he could try to help. He knew of nothing better to do then wrap his own big arms around the man who now seemed a boy and had always been too thin but felt almost skeletal against Hank's chest now.

Hank wasn't sure which dissuaded him more, the faint glow about Remy's pupils as he looked at him or Victor's territorial growl as he touched Remy. Either way it didn't take someone with an IQ like Hank's to figure out that he needed to take a step back VERY quickly, preferably two minutes ago quickly.

"Sorry..." Hank murmured to no one in particular as now that he was no longer touching Remy Victor's attention was elsewhere-Remy- and Hank wasn't even sure Remy had even been entirely aware he was being touched.

Hank watched in wonder as Victor did what he had just nearly been charged full of kinetic energy and set off like a firework for. Victor was careful about it...Hank was certain Victor had been more careful in the last 30 odd minutes than he had in his entire life. He gently put a hand on each of Remy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes more deeply than Hank would have ever thought a man like that capable of. When he wasn't instantly turned into a living stick of dynamite he pulled Remy against him. To Hank it hardly seemed a way to comfort someone. It didn't at all resemble how he had seen others do it. The Professor- the best comforter Hank knew- would stroke the hair or the back of whoever he was currently comforting and whisper soothing things, all while wrapping them up in one of his famous hugs. While it wasn't fair to hold anyone to the Professor's standards (least of all a savage like Victor) even someone socially inept as Hank was certain Victor wasn't doing it correctly. The savage man didn't say a word or stroke Remy's hair, he was perfectly still, even more so than he had been before. It somehow seemed to do the trick though and before Hank knew it the red glow had left Remy's eyes. Huh. Hank hypothesized this was because Remy was hardly an average someone and as such could not be comforted as if he was.

"I'm not saying anything for sure Remy...let's just think about this.", Victor said comfortingly at a reasonable decibel.

Now Hank was sure he'd seen everything.


	2. Morning sickness appeared! Mommy is incredibly sick. What does Erik do to help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik finds a friend...the only one other than Charles. He likes that LeBeau boy who teaches French more than he ever expected to. His new friend is in pretty bad shape though and already has Erik keeping secrets for him. Erik finds himself caring suddenly emotionally and literally for someone other than himself or Charles and...it's not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the first one, ie, Remy has no idea what's wrong with him. The prompt originally said the Daddy of course but Remy just has Erik for things like this. Can you imagine Victor trying to take care of Remy, lol? I might do a bonus chapter about that.

Morning sickness appeared? Mommy is incredibly sick. What does Erik do to help?  
\---------/----------------/------------/---------

Erik wasn't ever much of a people person so it of course followed he certainly wasn't much of a kids person. So him being employed as a teacher...well, it's obvious that wasn't his idea. The feeling seemed to be mutual as well. His own kid wasn't a fan of him...meaning his students actively disliked him. Unfortunately, there weren't too many employment options not involving students at X Academy. He knew Charles- kind fool that he was- would have been happy to simply let him stay at the mansion as a resident, no employment required. Erik, on the other hand, would not. So many people took advantage of Charles and damned if Erik would ever be one of them again. Hence why Erik Lehnsherr was going to go grade papers written by 15 year olds. Or...was going to. 

The person had dashed by Erik so fast he had caused him to drop the papers. His first reaction- anger, what else- was slightly dissipated when he realized where someone had nearly bowled over him to get to was the bathroom. He wasn't a monster despite the whisperings of his students; he could hardly blame someone for that. Erik, a man of decision, was suddenly paralyzed with indecision. He weighed his options:  
Option 1: Carry on like none of this ever happened. He saw nothing.

Erik was a huge fan of option one. 

Option Two: Check and see if the person is alright.

Erik started to gather his papers but stopped at the sound of gagging and coughing. Well. Option One was quickly becoming less and less feasible. Suppose that the person in the bathroom were a student? Surely as a teacher there was some sort of ethical code mandating him to intervene. Honestly, as an adult-not just a teacher- he was probably expected to go help a child in need. Charles certainly would expect it of him. Yes, that was certainly something to think about. Should Charles discover that Erik had not helped a student in need...he would be very disappointed with him. He had disappointed Charles enough for ten lifetimes. Option Two then. 

The trouble became to what extent he should intervene. The students were not fond of him. If it was indeed a student sick in the bathroom his presence would hardly be comforting. God forbid it was one of his students, his presence might even be harmful in that case. First, make sure the child is actually in need of aid...then...go get someone more suited to the task of comforting someone...anyone, let alone a child. Perhaps Kurt Wagner. 

Not knowing what else to do with them he straightened out his papers and left them in a neat stack against the wall. He raised a fist to the door and knocked as gently as possible...best not to scare the child. "Child, are you alright?"

The gagging was instantly cut off and the bathroom went silent. How strange. It was as if the child were attempting to hide. "Child...I know that you're in there."

No response.

This was beginning to irritate Erik because it was worrying him. "Child, please answer me..."

No response.

Erik supposed he had no choice but to intervene more directly. As Erik twisted the knob he discovered it was locked. He sneered. How quaint. As if a lock wasn't completely ineffective against half the mansion's residents. To Erik it was a mere second's set back. "Child, I'm coming in." The knobs were crystal but the locks were of metal so obeyed him quite easily and the door was open. 

The person inside was pressed against a wall, as if trying to hide himself from Erik's view. However they couldn't hold back the urge to vomit any longer and ducked back over the toilet doing so quite violently. 

Erik took a step into the bathroom but the person knelt over the toilet was clearly intent on staying that way. He was clenching the lid so tightly his fingers were starting to go white. He, whoever he was, clearly did not want an audience...he was behaving as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. Very strange indeed. 

Whoever this was certainly didn't appear to be a child. Erik was frankly a little astounded he had thought the person was in the first place. A fellow teacher then? The man was probably close to 6 feet tall with auburn hair. There was a French book thrown haphazardly in the corner, open in such a way that the pages would wrinkle badly. Given the circumstances one could hardly hold that against him. Somehow thrown in the opposite corner was a leather jacket that had clearly seen better days. It was what must have fallen out of the pockets that gave away the man's identity. Two packs, playing cards and cigarettes. Remy LeBeau, the French teacher. 

Certainly not a child but quite a bit younger than him. He was, according to Charles, his son's best friend. Erik found himself crippled with indecision for the second time today. He wasn't fond of the pattern beginning to form. LeBeau certainly did seem to be in need of aid, what was visible of his skin even paler than usual. The man generally had a sort of disheveled appearance that even Erik had noticed suited him quite well but now...strangely it still suited him. It was LeBeau's shallow breathing that made the decision for him. Erik was no monster, he didn't have it in him to leave him. "Mr. LeBeau?"

The boy stiffened even further. He clearly hadn't expected to be spoken to, as if his stillness and silence could have hidden him from Erik's sight. Or perhaps he just didn't expect that Erik would speak to him. Erik hadn't expected himself to either. In fact, in the past he certainly wouldn't have.

Just as Erik was starting to think that LeBeau hadn't heard him after all he looked over his shoulder at Erik, the dark of his eyes seeming even darker, the red somehow...faded. As always Erik admired them, not the way he admired Charles' eyes (beautiful, pure, clear, expressive as Charles himself...quite the opposite of Erik's own), but in the way he marveled at the blue of Mysti..Raven's scales or Kurt Wagner's skin. In the way one might appreciate a lion's mane or a tiger's stripes. Majestic, wild and proud. He liked that LeBeau wore dark sunglasses to hide them less and less. Although yet now...though they were indeed beautiful...he could certainly see how many found them frightening. His power was leaking and if Erik were not as disciplined as he was he felt certain he would not have been able to look away. A demon's eyes indeed.

It took LeBeau perhaps 2.5 seconds to slip that half smile of his on his face. He couldn't manage to make it very convincing as he was trying very hard to keep his eyes on everything except Erik's face. "Lehnsherr. How can I help ya?" The drawl was not so lazily charming when it was clearly hurting LeBeau to speak.

"I took you for a student." Erik said because he did and didn't know what else to say. He had not really spoken to LeBeau when he wasn't clearly very ill.

"Well...sorry to disappoint ya there." The half smile appeared sheepish now. LeBeau was currently too pale to blush but Erik was certain he would have. Erik understood now. LeBeau was ashamed yet still he attempted another smile. He didn't need to be a telepath to get his message of move along now across.

Perhaps, once upon a time -no, definitely there was a time- when Erik would have heeded that message. Alas, sweet Option One just wasn't meant to be...Erik was rooted to the spot.

Thinking his message had simply not been received, LeBeau frowned at him. "So...yeah...ya can go." The amiable tone the young man was trying for was beginning to crack exposing a growing layer of desperation.

Erik's only response was a nod as he remained glued in place, staring at the sick boy- err, fellow teacher in front of him. What was one meant to do in these situations?! He had already decided leaving him was out of the question, Erik had never seen anyone so sick in all his life which was saying something as Charles' immune system had never been the same after the incident. Charles! Of course! Erik had taken care of Charles in the past...or...at least...attempted to. Charles rarely allowed anyone to care for him to the extent Erik would want him cared for. All Erik had to do in this situation was imagine himself caring for Charles.

With that thought in mind and new resolve Erik took a step further into the bathroom only to be rooted in place once more. LeBeau's eyes, as objectively lovely as they were, also happened to be slightly unnerving. Nope, pretending LeBeau was Charles obviously wouldn't work out. He was far too different. Even so, something had to he done here. 

The younger teacher had put up a valiant effort to keep his eyes on Erik- though not his face. Although said action wasn't exactly in either of their interests right now Erik respected his stubborn pride, that was an admirable trait in a man. Even as LeBeau struggled and failed to suppress a gag, his gaze was still vaguely resting on Erik.

As LeBeau frantically clamped a shaking hand over his mouth, Erik finally found his voice, "You still aren't finished then?" He wished he were able to literally kick himself for that, clearly LeBeau wasn't. 

The young man simply shook his head miserably or perhaps that was all he was presently capable of. Proving Erik correct he frantically pantomimed shutting a door, a message Erik actually responded to. As soon as the door was shut LeBeau was again over the toilet, his back arched in a way that made Erik's own twinge. 

After Lebeau finally was sick again with a painful sounding retch, Erik found himself, at last, all the way in the bathroom. Cautiously and more than a bit awkwardly, he lowered himself to his knees beside the younger man. Knowing what needed to be done in this situation yet still scarcely believing he was going to do it, Erik reached out and lightly rested his hand on LeBeau's back. LeBeau tensed even further under Erik's touch. He vomited again, coughing and sputtering after. Erik, remembering Charles' touch after a night relatively early on in their friendship when he had tried to keep pace in drinking with the little fish of a mutant, rubbed gentle circles as LeBeau continued to cough. Eventually, however, the young teacher's back finally relaxed and he collapsed back against the sink -decidedly not Erik- and fought to even his breathing back out.

As Erik watched LeBeau's labored breathing, he felt an odd twinge of pride for this near stranger. Though they lived in the same house Erik had spoken to the younger man only a handful of time and LeBeau hadn't felt the need to force any interaction either. Yet as Erik looked at LeBeau now, pale, shivering despite a few beads of sweat on his forehead, Erik realized he was starting to respect him. He couldn't recall having ever seen anyone look as sick in all his years -well, maybe except in those terrible, terrible years of his childhood in Germany- as the young man before him currently looked, yet he hadn't complained once. Erik hadn't even heard a whimper out of LeBeau. He was quick, efficient. Even when being sick Erik had noticed LeBeau took great pains to do so as quietly as possible so as not to attract any more attention than Erik's. He was strong, stubborn and oddly focused when he needed to be, Erik liked that. Erik was like that.

"You should have some water." Erik declared and sprung to his feet, coat flaring out behind him. While he occasionally missed his cape Erik agreed with the points Charles had raised about the potential dangers of capes in the same vicinity of teenagers attempting to perform experiments where fire was involved. He formed a small cup out of the metal from the faucet of the bathtub, thankfully, it hadn't rusted. He went over to the sink and began to fill it, he hadn't phrased it as a question so LeBeau couldn't refuse it. 

That seemed to have been the correct course of action as LeBeau nodded in gratitude and whispered, "Merci."

"Do you think you can hold it?" Erik asked as nonchalantly as he could while staring at LeBeau's shaking hands. 

The younger man nodded and tried to take the glass but it slipped out of his fingers. "Merde!" He hissed. 

Before he even fully realized he was doing it Erik had the glass in his owns hand again holding it to the young man's lips. The other teacher frowned and Erik couldn't blame him. He would have found this situation humiliating as well. "You need to drink.",he ordered. Ordering him seemed to have the inverse effect as LeBeau actually turned his head away from the cup. Erik sighed, LeBeau was difficult. Erik was as well though. "...Please drink."

LeBeau certainly would have been blushing had there been any color in his face at all as he at last took a slow sip. He grimaced slightly but only slightly. Erik was impressed. LeBeau looked at him with those unsettling eyes for a second- in the face this time too- before quickly dropping his gaze to the cup. "...Sorry.", he practically mouthed.

That caused Erik to pause...apologizing for being sick...perhaps he was a bit like Charles after all. LeBeau was, for a fact, like Erik himself in ways. Erik could swear he felt himself almost smiling at a fellow teacher other than Charles right now. "There's no need for that now, Mr.LeBeau.", Erik comforted-well, attempted to anyway.

"...'s Remy." LeBeau gasped, his voice still evading him.

"Come again?" 

"Mah name. Call me mah name. Remy. Please. Ya havin to hold a damn cup for me. We on a first name basis now.", his breath gave out on him causing the last sentence to be in a whisper. 

Now that Erik thought about it, that's how everyone, even his students -with the exception of the very young ones- addressed him, simply as Remy. "Remy.", Erik tested. It was far from unpleasant. "Are you finished now Remy?" 

LeBea- Remy laughed, though it was bitter it also was far from unpleasant. "Ah don't see how Ah could possibly not be.. pretty certain Ah ain't got nothin left inside me to throw up." 

Erik cast a quick glance to the contents of the toilet. "That looks to be mostly stomach acid, yes." 

Almost before Erik could get of the way Remy was back over the toilet gagging and coughing up the water from only a few minutes before. Remy was able to actually catch his breath and just as Erik was about to place a hand on his shoulder he was gagging again. Erik himself winced as Remy was sick, a thin brown liquid that caused the tough young man to tear up slightly. "...And that would be bile.", Erik sighed as he rubbed circles on Remy's back as he dry heaved. It sounded very painful. 

Once Remy had finally stopped and had a bit of water which he seemed like he could keep down this time, Erik flushed the toilet and sat back down on the floor across from him. "How long have you been sick, Remy?" 

"...Almost a week." Remy admitted, seeing as Erik already knew he was sick in the first place.

"Do you want me to call Creed to take you to Hank?" 

Remy's face contorted. "Non! Non! Please." He was actually begging. At the confusion on Erik's face he sighed and practically whispered, "He doesn't know. He can't know. Ya've seen how he is...he wouldn't let me leave our room."

Erik nodded, that was no business of his. "Logan then?" At Remy's frantic no Erik sighed. He was already very involved so why not? "Me? Do you want me to take you?"

"No Hank! Ah don't want anyone knowin." 

Erik huffed,"Do you at least have any medicine Remy?" 

Remy looked at him as if the answer to that were obvious and on closer thought, Erik realized it was in a way. Remy scoffed, "Do ya know who Ah'm with? Vic's practically immortal and Ah ain't ever been sick like this before. No Ah don't have anything like that." 

Eric sighed and took Remy's phone. "What ya doin Erik?" 

Only Charles and Raven had ever really called him that before...it was kind of nice hearing it from someone else."My phone number. You might need help. For now though...we're getting you electrolytes and attempting to find some broth you can keep down." 

Wisely, Remy said nothing in that moment about how strangely nice Erik could be, simply allowed himself to be pulled up and taken care of. In return, Erik didn't fuss over him; he simply cared for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a long one and I honestly intended on it being longer. This is only the first of many times Erik takes care of Remy who in returns smacks sense into Erik if he tries to go all angsty. As for why it took so long...college. It's hard. But, hey, here it is. I'm surprised I managed to do it. Those two are like, Brotp. Hope you all liked it, sorry for any errors. Got in the zone and literally wrote the majority of this in one night.


End file.
